The Vampire Diaries
by Imbe Loopy
Summary: Elena and Stefan couldn't be any happier until something tragic leaves someone in the hospital defending for their life, another going crazy, and more feeling worried! How can anything ever be normal? Stefan/Elena/Damon  It will end up with Stelena.


**Vampire Diaries**

**(Beginning of Season 2)**

**Summary**

Elena and Stefan couldn't be any happier until something tragic leaves someone in the hospital defending for their life, another going crazy, and more feeling worried! How can anything ever be normal? Stefan/Elena/Damon

It will end up with Stelena. Story is way better than summary.

Chapter 1

Elena and Stefan are in love. And no one can change that. Not Elena. Not Stefan. Not even Damon. But one very convincing vampire can. Elena and Stefan thought everything was great. Maybe their lives could be normal for once. Without the tomb vampires running around killing humans, Mystic Falls has been pretty quiet.

**EPOV**

I can't believe its been a year since me and Stefan met. Well, met as in introduced ourselves. We don't really consider him saving my life when I almost died.

"Stefan! Ah. Stop it! Ha ha ha ha. Put me down." Stefan had surprised me by sneaking up behind me and picking me up. That's what I love about him!

"Ha. Alright, fine. I'll put you down! Just stop squirming! You know what? I'm gonna do something special for you today."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm gonna take you out on a date."

"Really? And where are we gonna go?"

"Wherever you would like to go." Stefan grinned.

"I want to go to dinner. And then after take a long walk through the park. Since tonight is gonna be a starry one we might as well enjoy it!"

"I don't think it could ever be any more perfect."

I have always wanted to have a date like this. "And then you can walk me home. And kiss me goodnight."

"Sounds great! Wouldn't have it any other way."

We both leaned in slowy. I wanted to kiss his soft lips so bad. It was all ruined when Damon busted through the door.

**No one's POV**

"Hey guys."

" What do you want Damon? Can't you see me and Elena are doing something here?"

" Well, I was about to tell you some information that I think you both would like to hear, but if you guys are too busy then fine. I wont say anything!"

" Fine. What is it, Damon?" Elena was to the point where she just wanted to get it over with and go right back to being happy. But the look in Damon's face made her think that something wasn't right. And of course it wasn't. It was worse.

"Alaric and I just happened to bump right into each other today in the woods. He said he had a visit last night. At first he thought it was Elena! But then he figured it out that it wasn't Elena last night. It was…"

"Katherine? But I thought she was dead? How is this possible."

They all three looked at each other. "Uh, who's Katherine? Why did Alaric think it was me at first? Why wont you guys answer me?"

Stefan and Damon looked at each other trying to figure out who was gonna break the news to Elena. Stefan said, "Elena, back in 1864, when me and Damon were still human. We both fell in love with this girl Katherine Pierce. At first we had no idea she was a vampire, but one night our father got a bunch of people together and decided to go after all the vampires. Well, when they captured Katherine we were shot, but we had Katherine's blood in our vains from when she made us feed off of her. We later woke to find her being dragged into a church. The mob set it on fire with her in it killing all the vampires. Or so we thought, I guess. But, Damon it stills doesn't make any sense how she got out!"

"You got me brother. I'm stumped."

"Okay, well then explain to me how Alaric thought that I was Katherine?"

Elena was afraid she wasn't going to like this. But, she needed to know, or else she's go crazy. "Elena, when me and Damon moved back here, we weren't expecting to find you or Katherine. At first we were confused, but…Elena, you and Katherine look alike. So alike that you could be her twin. We are still trying to figure that out." After saying that, Stefan pulled out a picture of Katherine and showed Elena.

"Wait so what does this mean? Why is this so important? Is she a bad vampire?"

"Well, let's just say that she wasn't the best person to know."

"So why is she back now?"

"Damon was really starting to get annoyed by all these questions that Elena is asking. "Look, we have no idea why she's back now. But, I have a feeling it's not see us. This isn't good!"


End file.
